


Paternity

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and James share everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paternity

They lay in bed, fingers tangled around each others’ in a celibate embrace.

"James will know," Lily protested. She was beautiful when she worried, which was almost always these days.

"He _does_ know," Sirius objected.

"How--" Lily sat up as much as she could without help. Her belly didn't let her do much on her own anymore.

"I told him," Sirius answered, shrugging.

"And he-- what did he say?"

"You worry too much." Sirius laid a finger over Lily's bottom lip and kissed her softly, slipping his finger into her blouse. "It's probably his," Sirius whispered. He knew he was right. Sirius never wanted to breed little Blacklings; he took more precautions than people gave him credit for. James had no need for precautions. Lily was his _wife_.

"If it is his, maybe we shouldn't continue this, after," Lily suggested.

"Probably not." But Sirius was smiling, because he knew that 'shouldn't' and 'wouldn't' kept different company more often than not, and he knew that it would never, ever stop.


End file.
